<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noel‘s birthday gift by octoxox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190669">Noel‘s birthday gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox'>octoxox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants to give the best birthday present to the worst potato ever!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher &amp; Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noel‘s birthday gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I posted this in Chinese during Noel‘s birthday，but i just post this in English because i don't now anything about translate. And now I use a translator “DeepL”to translate into English. So maybe i have some grammar mistakes or the words that are wrong，please tell me in comment if you find some🥺<br/><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449437">Chinese version</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam hesitantly rang the doorbell, the doorbell of that damned potato's house. He'd already crumbled his muscles in preparation for his brother's head-on punch, and anyone who disturbed his sleep in the middle of the night wasn't going to have it easy.<br/>
--</p><p> </p><p>He remembers how rushed he was this evening (or yesterday, for that matter).</p><p>Liam had been having a lot of insomnia lately, either because of the alcohol or just because he had a lot on his mind.Liam hoped it was the first.</p><p>With a thick black eye, he opened his phone to force a tweet before answering a fan's comment when he saw a fan ask him if he knew it was Noel's birthday. He'd just noticed the little reminder in the floating window "May.29th, Noely's birthday" and the "00:21" at the top of the screen.</p><p>Fuck, it was the damn potato's birthday again, and why would he put such a stupid nickname on it? But he didn't bother to change it, he was really tired.</p><p>Liam fell back onto his pillow and looked at the dark ceiling, he and Noel hadn't seen each other in over a decade. He felt the pillow get a little wet and realized that tears were crawling all over his face. But this must be the result of being drunk, Liam told himself.<br/>
Fuck, ever since the last time Noel had said they couldn't solve their problems with endless sex like that, he'd been the one licking dog chasing Noel's ass, crying and begging Noel to reorganize the Oasis while pushing Terry, and even his drunken ramblings were all fucking about Noel. And Noel had been avoiding him, and he hadn't even seen one fucking face of Noel in all those years.<br/>
He was fucking fed up, and he was going to go straight to Noel, grab him by the collar and force him to let the Oasis reorganize so that Noel could fuck him again just as well.</p><p>Liam cursed inwardly and gingerly got out of bed, rummaging through his suitcase for Noel's birthday present.<br/>
What did the potato like?<br/>
A guitar? He's got a million of them already.<br/>
Suits? You're kidding.<br/>
The ring? Come on Liam you didn't ask him to marry you.</p><p>Liam suddenly remembered what his brother used to like doing best and flipped out a pink bow and some sex love toys.</p><p>Kneeling on the floor, he casually squeezed a bit of lube into his hand and slowly pushed an end-jointed, diamond-studded anal plug into his ass that hadn't been penetrated in almost a decade. Because it was metal, it was cold, and Liam had to bite down on his bottom lip as he touched it to his hot gut, doing his best to suppress an involuntary, tiny moan. He could only silently hope that later Noel's cock would get in as hard as he wanted instead of an anal plug. That was mostly better than anal plugging, and a lot fucking better too.</p><p>Liam had been careful, but a loose floorboard squeaked beneath his knees, awkwardly in the quiet of the house, and his toes strained to grip the floorboards. Even God could probably hear his heart beating, though he was fucking God. Thankfully, his fiancée and son were still asleep. Two adolescent boys who had spent their days on alcohol and nicotine, and were probably still suffering from hangovers that hadn't slowed down, or were in the sleep of having sex. Don't think he didn't know what they were doing every day when no one was home, they couldn't fool their dad. You could tell by the cum all over the bed and the shy, bold looks they gave each other, just like when he and Noel were younger.</p><p>When he stood up, the anal plug pressed perfectly against his prostate and he almost screamed again. Hang in there for a little longer. Resist the urge to shave the hard-earned beard because Noel would feel prickly. Put a bow on his neck, wrote a big "Happy birthday!</p><p> </p><p>Since it was still the middle of the night, there was almost no one on the street, not even the annoying paparazzi, just an occasional person sitting in the shelter who didn't know if he was a tramp or a drunk.<br/>
He hails a cab without hindrance (who the fuck can't drive?) and gives the driver enough hush money to keep him out of work for six months. The driver immediately beamed and drove him as fast as he could to Noel's house.<br/>
--</p><p> </p><p>His brother opened the door and actually stayed fucking stunned after seeing who was there. The first thing you need to know is that you're going to have to be able to get your hands on a new pair of shoes or boots. But still, he didn't forget to close the door.<br/>
Liam didn't even shrink, taking a solid hit and dropping to his knees. Nosebleeds came out of his nose and dripped onto the floor and his shirt.<br/>
He kept his head down the whole time and didn't say a word.</p><p>Noel punched him in the stomach again, "Say a fucking word!"</p><p>Liam looked up, his eyes exploding with blood, "I'm here for your fucking birthday! You're just a fucking asshole! Who the fuck have you seen do that to his own little brother!"</p><p>Noel narrowed his eyes, lifted Liam's chin up and slammed him down again, his head making a thud on the tile.Liam finally started to fight back, but only weakly, swinging his fist in front of Noel's face. He dropped his hand and walked around Noel to the door, "If you hate me that much, I'm leaving and won't bother your life again. I'm getting old, almost fifty. I can't take this anymore. I'm going to marry Debbie when this virus is over. From now, you go your way and I'll go my way. Coward ......"</p><p>Noel snapped ahead of her and blocked the door. "First you tell me why you showed up at my house in the middle of the night."<br/>
"Noel you're all hard, don't hold back~" said Liam laughing at Noel's crotch.</p><p>Liam squatted down victoriously and pulled Noel's pants down with his mouth.Noel's cock popped into Liam's face, leaving several wet marks. Blue eyes stared innocently at Noel, "Beg me ~" with a faintly faltering tail and a teasing lick of the corners of his mouth, which still had dried blood on his face.<br/>
Noel cursed and shoved his cock directly into Liam's mouth.Liam was parched from the gag reflex and pushed at Noel's thighs to make him withdraw. But Noel grabbed him by the hair and wouldn't let him move an inch. He could only whimper and let the biological tears spread across his cheeks as he tried to serve his brother's cock. Noel backed out before long, he didn't want to just cum in his brother's mouth, every drop of his cum//juice was reserved for Liam's tight, girl-like tunnel.<br/>
Liam thought Noel was leaving again, his blue eyes immediately misted over and he hurriedly grabbed Noel's thighs, pouting and cursing, "Noel don't you fucking leave, I'm all fucking ready for you, don't I smell like a fucking bitch out there?"</p><p>Noel just realized how much his shameless brother needed him. His eyes gentled up and gently removed Liam's hand from his own, but never let go of his hand. Liam pulled Liam up and led him to the bed. liam wondered why his brother was so gentle today, knowing that he was usually the kind of violent fool who stabbed right in without dilating.<br/>
Noel bent down and kissed his way down from mouth to collarbone, from abs to hipbones to the lovely pink stuff, bit by bit, marking the entire body of the boy beneath him. When Noel saw the anal plug, he couldn't help but chuckle softly, and Liam's face flushed visibly.<br/>
Noel stuck his tongue in and gently took care of Liam's intestines, slowly breaking through and Liam moaned as he pulled it out with a boing sound, trying to retain the feeling of being filled. A flush of fluid almost sprayed his face as the tongue swept over his prostate.<br/>
"That's quite a bit of water." Noel pumped Liam's ass to raise him a little higher, "Can I go in now?"<br/>
Liam was already impatient and cursed, "You need to fucking fast-forward stop pushing it!"<br/>
"Don't be sorry then."</p><p>Noel rubbed his cock//bar casually against the hole and squeezed in.Liam's neck tilted back in a graceful arc from the pleasure and pain, like a swan, only without the feathers. Ugly, beautiful, monstrous, just like their brother's feelings. Sinful, incestuous, those were the most accurate words to sum them up. They still have the blood ties that bind them together even when they are far away. They had to shun the notion of worldliness, but they couldn't do that, they had to fall free.</p><p>"Well uh ...... no ...... it's too big ...... get the fuck out of here!" Liam whimpered.<br/>
Despite having dilated ahead of time, it still hurt.Liam's hands gripped Noel's waist tightly, his delicate features crumpled in pain. His body couldn't stop shaking, as if he were a thin leaf in an endless sea, relying only on his ship, his Noel.</p><p>"Noel, it hurts ......" Liam's blue eyes filled with tears, blinking down a string of jeweled tears that soaked his hair and plastered it to his face in a single strand. His body instinctively repelled the entry of the foreign object, but kept contracting inward, almost letting Noel just cum inside.</p><p>"Don't cry," Noel kissed the corner of Liam's eye, "I can't move with you like this."</p><p>"I'm sorry ......" Liam said pitifully, but became soft after tainted with lust, not apologizing but flirting, setting Noel's desire on fire.<br/>
"You bitch ...... is that what you are looking for nappy!" Noel took a hard top inward.<br/>
"You're the one ......!" Liam got another hard top.<br/>
"Call it out, bitch, I just love hearing you fucking wave." Noel smacked Liam's ass again.<br/>
Liam let go of his voice, and the Manchester Nightingale let go of his silvery voice. But what came out wasn't a song, or a champagne star, or a wonderwall. it was a faint tailspin, a beautiful moan.<br/>
Thank goodness for soundproofing, Noel thought, there's no reason why houses are fucking expensive. Otherwise the entire neighbourhood could hear Liam's slutty cries.</p><p>Liam's chest was smudged with sweat, tears and various liquids, his bow was twisted, his hair was scuffed on the sheets, his body was covered in red marks and his blue eyes were staring at Noel innocently, Noel swore that the first thing he would do if he knew how to take pictures would be to take a picture of Liam, a twisted work of art. He rubbed the two bright red berries on Liam's chest as hard as he could, his teeth nibbling at his shoulders as he began one last round of ramming.</p><p>The only syllables Liam could make out were his brother's name, the familiar name he'd grown up calling his mother.<br/>
His brother's name when he was five years old and followed his brother's ass for ice cream, his brother's name when he was fourteen and called him over and said he was going to suck his dick, his brother's name when he was sixteen and cried out for his brother not to leave, his brother's name when he was nineteen and asked his brother to join the band in the tiny rehearsal hall, his brother's name when he was twenty-four and asked his brother to notice him on the much-anticipated stage. Noel Gallagher, the last name they shared, and the "Noel" that followed was burned into his life and he couldn't shake it. The saddest part was that he was so fucking hurt that he'd come back to stick with his brother and continue to call him by his first name, even though he was so fucking hurt.</p><p>Liam's eyes rolled back and he cried and shuddered and ejaculated, his hand leaving a few red marks on Noel's back. The gut strangled violently and fit perfectly with Noel's cock, making Noel not last more than a moment before he shot out with a low growl.<br/>
Noel fell heavily back onto the bed and lay next to Liam gasping for air like a stranded fish.Liam muttered something and turned to hug Noel, drawing his fingers around his chest and spraying warm breath on his neck.<br/>
"Noel, I've missed you so much ......"<br/>
"Noel, why have you ignored me all these years ......"<br/>
"Noel, are you and Sara serious? ......"<br/>
"Noel ......" Liam had been crying up and down, his whole body shaking.<br/>
"Don't cry." Noel rolled over and hugged Liam, patting him gently on the back, "I'm in."<br/>
Liam buried his head in Noel's arms, "Brother, I want you to sing to me ......"<br/>
"Fine fine rkid ......" Noel dropped a kiss on Liam's head and got up to get his guitar.</p><p>Noel's fingers pressed the familiar G F C chords as Liam hummed softly along with him, his chin resting on Noel's shoulder.</p><p>♪ How many special people change ♪<br/>
♪ How many lives are living strange ♪<br/>
♪ Where were you while we were getting high ♪<br/>
♪ Slowly walking down the hall ♪<br/>
♪ Faster than a cannonball ♪<br/>
♪ Where were you while we were getting high ♪<br/>
♪ Someday you will find me ♪<br/>
♪ Caught beneath the landslide ♪<br/>
♪ In a champagne supernova in the sky ♪<br/>
♪ Someday you will find me ♪<br/>
♪ Caught beneath the landslide ♪<br/>
♪ In a champagne supernova ♪<br/>
♪ A champagne supernova in the sky ♪</p><p>The song ended.Liam sniffled and humped on Noel.<br/>
"Noel...... do you know what I got you for your birthday this time?"<br/>
"Your ass hole?" said Noel with a bad smile.<br/>
Liam's face dripped red as he lightly punched Noel's arm, "It's me ......"<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"HYYYYY! Don't you have any indication? How will you thank me for the money I gave the driver and my gutsy day and my aching ass?" Liam started to ramble on.<br/>
"Alright, alright, I haven't seen you in over ten years how ......" Noel realized what he had said and gave Liam's hand a reassuring shake and whispered an apology in his ear, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been like this for so many years. Will you forgive me?"<br/>
Liam pouted in aggravation, rolled over, ignored Noel, and started tweeting.</p><p>Noel's phone beeped.<br/>
*Happy birthday Rkid have a good 1 love you long time LG x<br/>
"Samples! And quite a bit!" Noel squeezed Liam's face.<br/>
Liam arched into Noel's arms, his voice a little slurred from burying his face in Noel's shirt.<br/>
"And you added a message reminder - you haven't even commented on whether this birthday present was good or not!"<br/>
"You are the best thing ever" Noel added, "Since you were born."<br/>
"Awwww you are so sweat, I'm so fucking love you!!!"<br/>
--</p><p> </p><p>Noel still can feal Liam's warmth, but Liam has had to go home because of Debbie's countless phone calls.<br/>
His last words"I love you" and "Can Oasis regroup?" Still around his ears. It must be regroup, or his little brother would be disappointed.<br/>
The phone beeped and a few lines popped up on the screen.<br/>
Liam Gallagher tweed
*Isn't LOVE a wonderful thing to give and receive celestial biblical LG x<br/>
Liam Gallagher tweed
*Have I told you all lately that I LOVE you if not I fucking LOVE you c'mon LG x<br/>
Liam Gallagher tweed
*💖<br/>
Liam Gallagher tweed
*Love how's going vibrations<br/>
Liam Gallagher tweed
*How good is the LOVE<br/>
Liam's smiling face seemed to be right in front of him, saying little love words.</p><p>This is a really nice birthday present, Noel thought, with a smile</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading～<br/>And all those tweets Liam had truly sent before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>